Awake
by leyton-is-lovee
Summary: He sighs and glances at his cell phone. He scrolls down each of his contacts and stares at their names. These three women have meant so much to him, but there’s one who still means the world. LP
1. Your Call

**I own nothing, not even "Your Call" by Secondhand Serenade.**

I've loved Secondhand Serenade for a long time, but they've become like my newest obsession. The title of this mini-story? comes from their first album titled **Awake**.

So, the season finale was like one giant WTF moment (at least for me). This will probably be a two-shot. Unless I feel like leaving it where it is, hehe.

* * *

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
Call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet_

_I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_

She sits in the cab and desperately tries to wipe her eyes. She should be on her flight back to New York, but after leaving him that voicemail she needs to stay. She needs to see him one last time to know that he doesn't hate her.

As she waits for her destination she thinks back to the past few years. When she first met Lucas Scott there was an obvious attraction. His blonde hair and blue eyes and that slightly upturned nose were all features that would make any woman swoon. She was most definitely one of them.

When she asked him about the Lucas and Peyton from the book she saw the flash of pain in those blue eyes of his and that should have been a sign. He was hopelessly in love with another woman and that part of him – maybe all of him – would never be able to let her go.

She silently berates herself from the backseat of the local taxi cab. She had edited his first book. She knew all about the triangle that involved Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, and Lucas Scott. As she read it she felt herself growing angry at the brunette girl who always seemed to be in the way. She never understood why that girl couldn't move on and find someone else, get out of the way of the two destined blondes.

Who knew she'd become Brooke Davis the second?

The tears are falling freely once again. It wasn't really her fault that she was in the way. Lucas had spoken words to her. Words about love and forever. He made her believe that she was it. Lindsey Strauss was his forever.

Too bad she knew that he had written those words to Peyton . . . years ago.

She shakes off the thoughts of the blonde woman who was once a sworn enemy. She focuses back on Lucas and the time they shared together. It has to mean something, right? He had asked her out. He had said 'I love you' first. He proposed. He got to the altar. He said 'I do'.

He was ready for her.

Her cell phone buzzes and breaks her from her thoughts. Without checking the name she presses the 'send' button and clears her throat;

"Hello."

_  
Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Cause every breath that you will take  
When you are sitting next to me  
Will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?  
(What's your, what's your...)_

_I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_

She sits in her office and stares at the picture on her computer screen. Those two people were so in love and carefree. Okay, they were sneaking around behind her best friends back, but they were still incredibly in love with one another.

Now she doesn't even recognize those people. That boy and girl are like strangers. The smile she wears is one she can barely remember having. The look he's giving her has been non-existent for years.

All she wants is to go back in time.

She wasn't lying when she told him about her dream. Every night that moment in their lives plays out and instead of being scared she's elated. She smiles an exact smile of the girl in this picture and he gives her the look the boy in the picture sports. He slips the ring onto her finger and she leaps into his arms. They make love into the early morning and then she goes back to Tree Hill with him.

She never says someday.

Peyton shakes her head and shuts her eyes. Letting out a shuddered breath she clenches her hands into fists and tries to steady the frantic beating of her heart.

She's been on edge ever since he left her office. She honestly wasn't even expecting him to show up. It's been a week since the life shattering 'I hate you'. Those three words were a stark contrast to any other words used to describe them.

Destined.

Epic.

Meant to be.

Those all made sense to her. Those were all words she had heard before. Her friends had used those words. People she didn't know – she read the blogs about Lucas's first novel –would use them to depict the relationship they had.

So why couldn't he see it?

When he was here and he spoke about the first day he ever saw her she almost saw the old Lucas. He smiled as he talked about her and she vividly remembered that day; it may not have been the same one – although knowing them it probably was – but she can remember the first day she ever saw him.

He had on a pair of basketball shorts that reached his ankles and that infamous sweatshirt covered his hands. He had a basketball under his arm and even at her young age she could remember being fascinated by him. It was the way he carried himself and the way he smiled. He was different then any other boy their age.

That realization would hold true well into their teens. He was always caring and attentive, even when he shouldn't be. He was always the first person to ask if she was okay or if she wanted to talk about anything. Today wasn't quite like that, but he still came to talk to her.

He told her how hard it was; to lose her and move on. It was hard to see her again after all those years. It was still hard. That last sentence still gave her heart a reason to flutter.

He wasn't over her.

Her cell phone buzzes and she carelessly picks it up. With one last glance at that picture she pushes the little green phone and sighs out;

"Hello."

_  
And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
__And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
__And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
__And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)_

She paces the corridor of her house. Her phone is clutched in her hands and she cannot stop biting her lip. She's anxious. She needs this phone call to come so that she can put her nerves to rest and try to somehow get on with her life after baby Angie.

She turns on her heels to begin a new path, but stops to take in her surroundings. She's home alone because her best friend is still at work. It's dark and empty and she's fighting the voice in her head that tells her this is how it will always be.

She'll always have an empty house. She'll always have a place setting for one. She'll never use the 'his' aspect of a closet or the second sink in the houses she buys.

She'll always be Brooke Davis; fashion extraordinaire.

She'll never be Brooke (insert males last name here); wife and mother. With a sigh she shakes her head.

There was a time when being alone at this age wasn't unimaginable. That was the time when she was with Lucas. The boy that was the first one to ever see past the brainless slut act she put forward. The first boy to ever want to get to know her before starting a sexual relationship. The Lucas Scott that told her he was the guy for her. The one who promised her that he loved her and not Peyton.

He never was good with promises.

They may have had walls blocking their hearts, but she was the wall that stood between them. She was the girl that halted the epic romance of her best friend and the broody boy. At most moments she knew her role in that dramatic play, but she couldn't end it. She was in love and she couldn't let that go.

But when she finally did, she witnessed the beauty that transpired and it made her proud that she had stepped back.

They've gotten close in the recent weeks; neither of them can deny that. They're really great friends and Brooke's grateful for that. She's glad that she's had someone that she can go to. She's also sort of glad that it's been Lucas.

He's always been the person to step up and be there for everyone else. Today is just one example of that. She had called and told him not to come. But he was there. He was at the airport, and he was a shoulder to lean on when she wasn't strong enough.

He was kind of like the Lucas Scott that said he was the guy for her.

Her cell phone buzzes and she freezes as it vibrates in her hands. She hits the 'talk' button and quickly speaks;

"Hello."

_I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to_

He sits in the Tree Hill airport with one bag and two pieces of paper. He juggles his cell phone from one hand to the other. He knows what many people will think this is; running. For the most part they would be right, but he's running with the one thing that's plagued his heart.

Three girls, that are all important to him, have a lingering history. He's dated one, proposed to another, and nearly married the third. Considering how he started his high school life, who would have guessed that Lucas Scott would have eventually been wrapped up in a love square?

He sighs and glances at his cell phone. He scrolls down each of his contacts and stares at their names. These three women have meant so much to him, but there's one who still means the world. He stops at her name and lets a small smile grace his lips. He hits the 'send' button and waits for the woman to pick up.

The woman who still needs him.

The woman who still misses him.

The woman who still loves him.

He has no idea what he's going to say, but he knows that they need this. They need to get away and sort through everything that's happened. And not just in recent weeks, but in the past few years. He's been holding out on his own truths and its way past the stage of his needing to be honest. He needs to show her that he misses her just as much, that he needs her just as much, that he loves her just as much.

Actually, he needs to show her that he feels all these things even **more** then she does.

"_Hello."_

"Hey, it's me. Look, I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas . . . do you wanna get married tonight?"

His words are rushed and as the last sentence leaves his mouth he can hardly believe he's said that. As he sits, shocked by his words, her voice fills his ears.

"_Sorry I couldn't answer, but leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can."_

He frowns and can feel his chest tighten slightly. The shrill beep echoes in his ears and without a second thought he leaves the same set of words on her voicemail.

But this time it's much slower and he means exactly what he's saying.

_And I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)_

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	2. Take Me With You

**Still don't own it, nor do I own "Take Me With You" by Secondhand Serenade.**

Okay, here's the second part. I almost made it three parts, but I decided not to drag this out. I'm working on updates for my story **Keep Holding On**, it may be a while, but they'll come.

* * *

_Forgive me if I seem forward,  
But I've never been in front of anything like you,  
It's the last place I ever thought I'd be when I woke up this morning,  
Is it true that you are always this breathtaking?,  
And you're smart and you're willing,  
My god this is killing me_

Her cell phone buzzes and breaks her from her thoughts. Without checking the name she presses the 'send' button and clears her throat;

"Hello."

Her hands are shaking and it's at this moment that she realizes that this could be Lucas on the phone. He could be calling to tell her he's sorry for everything. He loves her. He wants to give them a second chance.

In her sudden daydream she has no idea what she'd say. She wants to say yes with every fiber of her body, but she isn't sure she can. Even when she sleeps at night, this type of scenario plays out and she wakes up before answering him, but the look on her face tells her what the answer would be.

She can never say yes.

He misses her, he told her so. But missing someone and loving someone are two different things and that's going to be the deciding factor. If he doesn't call she knows why. If he does call, well a part of her would be surprised.

"_Lindsey."_

She sighs heavily and resists the urge to roll her eyes. This definitely isn't the voice she thought is would be, but it's a voice that she knows well. His name is Mark. They're the same age and they started at the publisher's office at the same time. They went to school together and her father loved him.

"_How'd everything go?"_

She can feel another sob in her throat, but coughs it back down. She tells him it went fine. She's got the dedication and they can add it to the book when she gets back. He asks her when exactly that will be and she shrugs her shoulders even though he can't see it. Silence lingers in the air and she's about to hang up until he speaks again.

"_I know that you're still hurting, but I was kind of hoping that maybe . . . you'd want to – I don't know, go to dinner."_

The tone of his voice makes her raise an eyebrow. For as long as she's known Mark, he's never been reserved or nervous, but right now he's both. She's about to let him down easily when her earlier thoughts plague her mind.

At one point Lucas had been ready for her.

This would give most people comfort and at one point it did just that for her. She saw the immense love that he poured into everything he did and their relationship wasn't any different. But at one point she had to analyze it and think if he was going it because he wanted to or because he needed a distraction. So, at one point he was ready to marry her, but that doesn't comfort her.

Because he will always be ready for Peyton Sawyer.

Her thoughts are jumbled. She needs to stop living in the past. She needs to take a step back and look at her life. She's young and successful and her almost husband loves another woman. She knocks on the plexi-glass that's separating herself and the driver. She makes a motion that lets him know she needs to turn around.

"I'd love to", she whispers with a sincere smile.

_Tell me all the things you never said,  
We can lie here and talk for hours in my bed,  
I don't have anything to hide,  
I don't have anything everything is not for certain,  
I don't have anything to hide,  
I don't have anything everything is not for certain_

Her cell phone buzzes and she carelessly picks it up. With one last glance at that picture she pushes the little green phone and sighs out;

"Hello."

Before the person can respond she thinks that maybe this is Lucas. They had left things awkwardly in her office and when he left he mumbled a famous 'I'll be seeing ya'. As quickly as the thought enters her mind it leaves. She snorts and shakes her head.

She's still as hopeless as she was three years ago.

"_Peyton!"_

It's Mia and her voice causes the blonde to smile. The brunette that she's come to love is talking animatedly about the set she just performed and it would seem as if they haven't talked in weeks as opposed to mere hours.

"_We've got a bit of a break, wanna talk to that guy?"_

Peyton both chuckles and feels her pulse race. She laughs because of Mia's bluntness and she's nervous as hell because she has no idea who this person is. They knew her birth mother and that instantly makes Peyton feel closer to them, but somewhere – deep inside – she feels like she knows this person already.

It can be woman's intuition. Her blind hope. Her strong bond with Ellie, even from worlds away. Regardless of any of that, a little voice inside tells her that she knows this person better then she thinks. Even if she doesn't know them, she's at least met them.

That much she is certain of.

She tells Mia to put the person on and Peyton can hear the shuffling in the background. Instruments are being re-tuned and she faintly hears Mia warming up. This is what it's all about, Peyton thinks. She may not be there physically, but knowing that there's still purity in the music industry makes her glad that she can partake in it.

"_Peyton Sawyer."_

Those two words make her entire body tense. It's been years since she's heard that voice, but she'd know it anywhere. She can picture the way his forehead crinkles as he says her name and the gentle smile that tugs at his lips.

"Jake Jagielski", she breathes out.

_You started to see right through me,  
And I'm loving every minute of it,  
Its like I'm born again every time I breath in so,  
If you're curious my favorite color's blue,  
And I like to sing in the shower,  
If you like I'll sing to you_

Her cell phone buzzes and she freezes as it vibrates in her hands. She hits the 'talk' button and quickly speaks;

"Hello."

For a fraction of a second her heart speaks Lucas's name. She doesn't know why, but considering he was where she didn't think he would be today – the airport – maybe this is him calling her now. Quickly she smacks her forehead.

There's no way he's calling her now. He's still undeniably in love with her best friend and at this point the only two people who don't know that are Peyton and Lucas. It's ridiculous, she thinks. Two people that are so connected in every possible way constantly find reasons to not be together.

"_Ms. Davis?"_

Brooke smiles sadly at the voice on the other end. It's Patricia, the adoption woman. She immediately pictures baby Angie and her eyes burn. She listens as the woman lets her know that Angie arrived safely and that her parents are incredibly grateful for everything that's been done for her.

A lone tear makes its way down her face. She's glad that Angie is safe, but part of her knows that she would be safer here, with her. Brooke's loved her more then she's ever loved another person and she didn't think it was possible for that to happen in such a short amount of time.

"_We were wondering if you would be interested in—"_

She knows where this conversation is going and she can't bear to let it continue. Being a 'parent on loan' once more would surely break her heart into five million more pieces then it is right now. She couldn't dare to give back another child, not after loving it so immensely.

"Patricia, I really appreciate that you would ask me to do this again, but the truth is, I don't think I can handle going through this again", she barely makes it through her speech without sobbing uncontrollably.

"_Ms. Davis, we were actually wondering if you would be interested in something more __**permanent**__."_

She continues to listen as Patricia talks about the impeccable way she had taken care of Angie. Brooke's sure she keeps talking about why she's so qualified, but she's barely listening. Thoughts of Lucas and being alone are so far from her mind that she isn't even sure she knows a Lucas Scott.

She can feel her heart speed up and her palms begin to sweat. She takes a seat at the stool in the kitchen and glances at all of Angie's toys that still clutter her house. Before this goes any further she needs to be clear.

"Patricia, I'm sorry to cut you off, but does all of this mean what I think it does?"

She isn't about to get her hopes up. She's no stranger when it comes to disappointment and a disappointment of this magnitude would send her to the loony bin. She wants this, more then she's wanted anything – ever – in her entire life. She wants to take care of another life. She wants to feel that warmth that Angie provided.

She wants to be able to call herself a mother in front of a baby and not have to take a step back.

"_We would love for you to adopt a baby, Brooke Davis."_

Brooke smiles brightly and doesn't stop the tears that flow down her cheeks. A child. She's getting a baby. Permanently.

"I'm gonna be a mom", she whispers.

_Tell me all the things you never said,  
We can lie here and talk for hours in my bed,  
I don't have anything to hide,  
I don't have anything everything is not for certain,  
I don't have anything to hide,  
I don't have anything everything is not for certain_

They've been on the phone for twenty minutes, but it feels like hours. He meekly admitted that although he didn't know Ellie personally, he remembered that night in Savannah – when she spoke of fairytales and happy endings – it made him wish he knew Ellie.

"Do you ever think about that?" she asks.

Her words shock herself just as much as the must shock him. She feels bad because her deep question ruins the carefree mood they had flowing between them. She can hear him sigh and she imagines that he's pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_I try not to, but yeah I do."_

She can hear the pain in his voice and it makes her feel even worse for bringing this up. She doesn't know if it's because of the emotional roller coaster she's been on lately or because it's Jake, but she keeps talking.

"It would have been easier if I hadn't left . . . if I hadn't let you push me away."

He sighs again. It takes a moment before he speaks, but when he does she's reminded of why he's such an amazing person. He tells her that he knows he could have **not** told her about her late night talking's. He could have let her stay in Georgia and they could have gotten married. But then he says one last thing and she knows he's right;

"_We both would have had such unfulfilled lives."_

Before she can respond he tells her that he has to go, they're starting back up soon and he needs to warm up. He tells her not to give up on Lucas, he may be lost, but he'll find his way. Before she can question it he laughs and says that Mia was given the gift of gab. Peyton simply nods because she knows that girl can talk up a storm.

She hangs up and stands from her chair, hoping to work out the kinks in her back and neck. She places her hand on her hip and turns in the opposite direction. As the soft popping noise fills her ears so does the vibration of her cell phone.

She sits back down and hits the button for her voicemail; she types in her password and waits for the message on the other end. Soon enough a familiar voice fills her ears and her heart stops beating.

_Tell me all of your hopes, all of your dreams,  
I want you to take me there (take me there),  
Tell me all of your hopes, all of your dreams,  
I want to take you there (take you there),  
Tell me everything, every breath,  
I want you to know I'll be there (know I'll be there),  
There's just one more thing, one request,  
I want you to take me with you  
_

He sits in the same chair, patiently waiting. It's been a half an hour since he left the voicemail and his hopes are slowly fading. His head is in his hands and he can only think about what a fool he's been. He never should have called her. Who did he think he was?

How could he just call her and offer something like that? The speaker blares that there's fifteen minutes until the flight for Vegas has to board. As he glares at the piece of metal the automatic doors open and Peyton Sawyer walks in like an angel from heaven.

He smiles and stands to meet her. "You came", he whispers in astonishment.

She stays silent and he doesn't expect much else. His one last shred of hope is that she's got a small carry-on bag slung over her shoulder. He doesn't really know what else to say so he simply turns and starts to walk with the hopes that she'll follow. Instead of following he grabs at his hand. The coolness of her fingers sends a chill throughout his body. He welcomes it with a hidden smile.

"I swear to God, if this is some sick continuation of the 'I hate you', I will kick you in the—"

Her words and her thoughts are quickly cut short as he cups her face and sweeps his lips down to hers. Her world stops turning and time stops ticking. This is different then the kiss in TRIC – it's different from any other kiss they've ever shared.

"No games, no running, no hiding."

He promises these things with such conviction that she feels herself giving in. She wants nothing more then to marry this man and have her dreams become a reality, but there's still a doubt in her mind.

"Can you promise me forever?" she whispers.

He rubs his thumb across her cheek bone and she involuntarily shuts her eyes. This is where he's supposed to be. This is who he's supposed to be with. This is his forever. Always has been and always will be.

"It's you and me, Blondie."

She doesn't want to forgive him. Not this soon at least. He's put her through emotional Hell. The old Peyton would have made him suffer. She would have made him grovel and beg. That old Peyton hadn't experienced love. She hadn't experienced love with this boy. She's not that Peyton anymore. She's grown and matured and she's known that love and never wants to let it go.

"Let's go get married."

Besides he's got a lifetime to make it up to her.

_Take me with you,  
I will never let you down,  
I will love you now and forever (now and forever),  
__Take me with you,  
I will never let you down,  
I will love you now and forever (now and forever),  
__Take me with you,  
I will never let you down,  
I will love you now and forever (now and forever),  
__Take me with you,  
I will never let you down,  
I will love you now and forever (now and forever),  
__Take me with you,  
I will never let you down  
__I will love you now and forever (now and forever),  
__Take me with you,  
I will never let you down,  
I will love you now and forever (now and forever)_

* * *

Of course it was Peyton, but I hadda keep you guessing lol. Let me know what you think!


End file.
